1. Field of the Invention
The present invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and a manufacturing apparatus of the semiconductor device.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device refers to all types of devices which can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics; an electro-optical device, an image display device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device are all semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for forming transistors using semiconductor thin films formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has been attracting attention. Such a transistor is applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) and an image display device (also simply referred to as a display device). A silicon-based semiconductor material is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film applicable to a transistor. As another material, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention.
For example, a technique by which a transistor is formed using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn-based oxide semiconductor as an oxide semiconductor is disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).